When It All Comes Crashing Down
by TibbiToo
Summary: "And when your whole world crashes down, right at your feet, there's only one person who can put it back together. But that person's not there. He can't be there, because of her." Life's hard. It sucks sometimes. But nothing sucks more than having your mother rip away the love of your life...Cammy.


**A/N Are your eyes deceiving you? Yes, because this isn't a story.**

**Just kidding.**

**I know I've been gone a year (for the SK fandom; 7-8 months for writing in general) but I think I've got some inspiration flowing right now, so I'm rolling with it. This is a new format I'm doing, but it just came out of me from who knows where, so I decided to put it up. I've been experimenting with 2****nd**** person, and I tend to do more…I don't know, more…**_**poetic**_** writing with 2****nd**** person. I don't know if it's really called poetry, but I guess I could call it free verse. So, I hope you enjoy! This is Sammy's POV!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I even have to tell you this, but I don't own Sammy Keyes…technically, these disclaimers are pointless, since Fanfiction already has a disclaimer for all the fandoms automatically…**

You knew that when you saw him, your life wouldn't be the same. You didn't know how, but you knew. Just knew.

And when he defended you like that, held your hand like that, you started to realize why he might change your life, but you pushed those thoughts away.

Love was for idiots.

It didn't last. It wasn't strong. It made you weak.

But you knew you could barely talk yourself out of it, just barely.

And you thought about him the whole time you were looking for the guy who burned down the cabin, and that bothered you.

It bothered you because you didn't want someone to control your feelings like that; to have control over you. But you didn't want to forget.

And you hated yourself for that.

You hated yourself even more when you found out who his family was.

How could you be so stupid?

Maybe Marissa was right, you do attract trouble…literally.

So, you ran off, ignoring his pleas, and you peddled out of there as fast as you could.

This was going to make you stop liking him, you decide, this is where it's going to stop.

How you wish that wasn't a lie.

* * *

Your life's been hard; your life's been tough.

You've been pushed around your whole life, people just _taking_, and _taking_, and never _giving_.

So when she told you the news, you were furious.

So furious that you could've thrown her all the way to the East Coast.

But you know it's too late.

You know there's nothing you can do.

You're just a kid. Nothing else.

And when your whole world crashes down, right at your feet, there's only one person who can put it back together.

But that person's not there.

He can't be there, because of _her_.

So you contemplate.

You think.

And what you realize is that she's ruining your life.

So, here you are alone,

Oh, all alone you are.

And when you realize there's nothing you _can_ do,

You cry.

You cry all the tears that you've been holding in for years,

For you weren't a crier.

You were strong.

But not anymore, not since he made you weak,

Since he _became_ your weakness.

And now that weakness is shoved in your face.

You shouldn't have loved. No, it wasn't worth the hurt and pain.

And all you want to do is scream his name, talk to him, but you know things will never be the same.

Ever.

And you had no control.

Absolute no control of your life, for it was in her hands. Her perfectly manicured hands.

And you hated her.

She abandoned you.

She left you.

She lied to you.

She left you with nothing.

Nothing.

And you can't do anything.

You're just a child.

* * *

When he surprised you at the wedding, you swear your heart jumped right out of its chest.

You saw how handsome he looked, in his little dress shirt, his clear brown eyes boring right into yours.

And all you can process is that everything's fine. He knows. He knows it was all a bunch of lies and misunderstands.

For he was here, for you. No other reason, and that made your heart beat even faster.

And when he got down on one knee, you pressed down the thoughts of proposals, and just enjoyed the moment.

_Your_ moment, and nothing would change that, not even his crazy sister.

And that made you smile.

When he held your hand throughout the reception, you knew, just knew, he was the one. The one that would have your back when all else failed.

He wasn't you weakness.

He was your _strength_.

And you love him for that.

So when he leaned in, you weren't hesitant to kiss him.

Not like when he tried before, because you knew now. You understood now, that you were lucky to have him in your life.

You were lucky to have _him_.

* * *

He told you the news.

You didn't take it well.

You don't understand how she could've done this, after she practically set you guys up.

It was impossible.

Just like her.

Of course, you realize, it isn't illegal to date, or even marry a step sibling, but that's just weird.

But what in your life isn't?

Still, she is tempering with something close to your heart, something that you're very touchy about.

And that's not okay with you.

So you need to bring her down.

They can't get married.

It's just wrong. It can't happen. It _won't_ happen.

So you and the red headed nightmare make amends, since you've spoken to each other about your pasts, and have come to an understanding with each other. And an understanding is that they cannot get married. Not just because you don't want to be sisters, but because they aren't right for each other.

Your mother hasn't told him the whole truth. She hasn't told anyone.

And that's not okay.

So you and Heather plan to bring her down. Bring _them_ down.

Yeah, you were just a kid, but you were a kid with confidence and resources.

And you weren't going to let anything get in your way.

You were certain of it.

**A/N So, if you didn't catch on, it's Sammy's POV, and I didn't want to put that many names in this because it didn't seem to go/flow…so, I assume you know who **_**him**_** and **_**her**_** are in the different situations. If you don't, PM me/review and I'll tell you. Also, the first part was about how Sammy met Casey in CoMM, the 2****nd**** was about CHC and beginning of WC, and the 3****rd**** was the end of WC, and the 4th was Showdown in Sin City (No, I haven't read it, but I know what the "news from __****him****" is… I think. It seems pretty obvious…)**

**Oh! And check out my profile for new story info! Humongous Crossover (involving SK!) coming out soon with the help of Mrs. Billy Pratt/Juliet Spencer! **

**Review!? It makes my day and gives me inspiration and motivation to write! I love you guys so much, words can't express it!**

**(I hope to) See you soon!**


End file.
